


it could be wrong

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, OOC, kin memory writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans





	it could be wrong

“Oh, so we should just trust you? Obviously, Sakura is a danger. Are you an idiot?”

 

Byakuya’s tone was biting, making everyone in the room wince. As she looked over at the subject of his taunts, Kyoko’s anger slowly bubbled up within her. It looked as if Hina felt the same, with the visible fury on her face. Obviously, the two girls were angry for different reasons. However, as Byakuya continued to jab at Makoto, both of them had enough. 

 

It was Hina who hit first. Byakuya looked stunned. His face quickly morphed into disgust, but he couldn’t get a word out before Kyoko’s hand hit the other cheek.

 

“Don’t you fucking talk like that,” Hina hissed. There were tears welling up in her eyes, and she ran out of the room. Kyoko just looked on with disdain, not making any sort of eye contact with Byakuya. 

 

“Kyoko?” A hand cautiously placed itself on her shoulder, and she glanced up to see Makoto, looking worriedly at her. She shook her head, taking his hand off and gripping it in her own. Makoto let out a surprised squeak as he was pulled out of the cafeteria, across the hallway, and into the bath house. 

 

Once there, Kyoko let out an exasperated groan. “He’s insufferable! He has no care for anybody else! It’s like he’s an emotionless robot,” she muttered, gripping her hair in her hands. She heard shuffling next to her, and then there were arms around her.

 

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay, Kiri.” The nickname caused Kyoko to blush, leaning into Makoto’s embrace. She didn’t speak, but there was no need.

 

The pair sat in silence for quite a while before Kyoko finally moved, turning so that they were facing each other. Of course, their positioning caused their faces to be just inches apart. She seemed to be completely aware of this, though, telling by the teasing smirk gracing her face. 

 

“Thank you for defending her, Makoto. I know that Byakuya...doesn’t quite listen to reason, so it was very brave of you for trying anyway,” she said softly. Makoto blinked, obviously distracted,  but he nodded anyway. “You’re distracted. What’s up?”

 

It took a moment for him to react to what she said, but he eventually shook himself out of his trance to speak. “I...I’m just worried,” he mumbled, looking away.

 

“About what? If it’s something to do with me, I’d like to know.”

 

Makoto shook his head, but there was obvious hesitance in the motion. Kyoko reached up, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me, even if you think it’ll make me upset,” she said.

 

“I’m just...Are you mad at me?” He sounded nervous, and he wouldn’t meet her gaze. “After all that’s happened, you know. I didn’t tell you what I knew about Sakura…” He trailed off, glancing up at Kyoko for an answer. She chuckled.

 

“I’m not mad at you,” she said simply. “I understand why you couldn’t tell me. You had to talk to Sakura and confirm things before you told all of us, and that’s alright.” She took his hands in her own. “In fact, I’m proud of you for knowing you had to wait. You knew there was a chance that I’d get angry, yet you still did what you thought was right.”

 

Makoto sighed. He still didn’t look convinced, and it worried Kyoko. Without saying anything more, she let go of his hands in favor of cupping his face. He inhaled sharply, his wide eyes darting to meet hers. She took a deep breath before leaning forward, kissing him. She could feel that Makoto was tense for a few seconds, and she was worried that she’d overstepped, but then he relaxed into it.

 

There’s nothing terribly special about the concept of a kiss. Two individuals press their lips together. It’s simply another form of touching, albeit on a slightly more sensitive part of one’s body.

 

However, when two people are in the midst of a life-threatening situation, all their senses tend to be heightened. They may jump at the slightest brush of fabric against them since they’re already so tense.

 

There’s nothing special about the concept of a kiss, but to the two students, it sent shivers through their entire bodies. They held it until neither of them could breathe, and then they inhaled through their noses and held it longer. They had been desperate for some semblance of happiness, so of course, when they found it, they wanted to hold on as long as possible.

 

Of course, it wasn’t possible to hold it forever. Eventually, they broke apart, breathless and amazed. After a moment, Kyoko backed away, a wide smile on her face as she clenched her hands into fists and shook them around a bit. There was a pure happiness that filled both of them for the first time since they’d been locked up.

 

All good things must come to an end, however. The monitor on the wall clicked on, followed by the shrill tone of Monokuma’s voice announcing nighttime. Both of them quickly fell back into their dull, unhappy state, and they turned to head out.

 

But as they walked to their rooms, their hands brushed against each other, reminding them that there was hope, even in the smallest of places.

  
  



End file.
